


Померкнувшие записи

by Rena_Welt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: Слишком тяжелым было осознание того, что она находится во власти маленьких букашек, которых в пору давить ногами и захлопывать в ладонях. И как было больно понимать, что это, черт бы их побрал, навсегда.





	Померкнувшие записи

В темноте одиноко догорала свеча, капая молочным воском на исписанные дешевые страницы какого-то старенького дневника. Легкие струи тепла неприятно обжигали тонкие пальцы, перелистывающие грубую бумагу, на каждой из которой оставалось идентичное пятно. Ночь медленно вступала в свои права, окутывая колючими лапами одинокие квартиры. Окна были плотно закрыты, но даже сквозь стекло ощущалось призрачное, неосязаемое присутствие чего-то. Оно не предпринимало попыток напасть, послушной собачкой стояло вне комнаты, гипнотизируя две створки в ожидании.

Девушка вздохнула, опустив голову на руку, а другой открыв следующую страницу. Платье тихо зашуршало, словно взметнутое невидимым владельцем, но по обыкновению никто не обратил на это внимание. Маленький огонек встревоженно затрепетал от дуновения, из-за чего пространство засверкало, угрожая окунуться во мглу. Неприятное мерцание зарябило в глазах, сидящая за столом сделала несколько тихих вдохов, напряженно наблюдая за пламенем, танцующим на восковой подставке. И лишь когда оно разгорелось мерным движением, она позволила себе слегка повернуть голову и перелистнуть.

Пара прядок выбилось из прически, навевая аллегорию утомленности и отчаяния. В глазах гасли огоньки, плескалось равнодушие вперемешку с отрешенностью. В какой-то момент мир вымер до единого, оставив девушку с книгой да восковой свечой. Сероватые, помутневшие от времени строки расплывались перед глазами, вырисовывались в причудливых существ и клякс.

Она толком не прочитала ни единого слова, бежала взглядом по пустым буквам, словно зная заранее, где и какой поворот ждет. Знакомые абзацы складывались в тексты протоптанных тропинок, видевших немало жителей. С какой-то до безумия ясной точностью девушка могла предсказать, когда и что случится. Наверное, потому что тысячи вечеров она провела в одном положении, читая раз за разом знакомые главы, которые не несли ничего нового. Угнетали своей бесподобностью.

Не выдержав и закрыв очерствевшую вещь, она откинулась за ветхом стульчике, угрожающе скрипящем и грозящем развалиться при одном неверном движении. Сбоку, куда пробивался свет восходящей луны, что-то противно затрещало. Окно с негромким скрипом приоткрылось — осторожно, словно боясь, что хозяйка будет ругаться. Но та не обратила ровно никакого внимания, отданная на растерзание мыслям. Небольшой сгусток света в одно мгновение залетел внутрь и рухнул вниз, присматривая за расслабленной девушкой.

— И что же вы медлите? — раздался голос в темноте угасающего пламени. Воска совсем не осталось. Одинокий дымок вздымался наверх, ощущался неприятным запахом.

Искра, проникшая в помещении, колебалась несколько мгновений. Уверенными прыжками добралась до деревянного стола, что искромсали постоянные ножи, излишне острые грифели, запятнали чернила и чашки чая. В кромешной мгле она светилась ярче прилетевшей с неба звезды, освещая затертое название «Записи о». О чем были эти записи никто не знал, даже не помнил, как давно название утеряло вторую часть. И никто по обыкновению не волновался. Для каждого они были свои, наполненные собственными мыслями.

Девушка, прищурив от излишне яркого света глаза, протянула бледную тонкую руку, словно предлагала присесть и отдохнуть уставшему гостю. Сгусток проворно вскочил на нее, приятно щекоча ладонь теплом, и рассыпался на множество маленьких огоньков, поползшим подобно муравьям по длинным элегантным запястьям, венам, так сильно выделяющимся на тонкой коже. Завороженно наблюдая за всем этим, она не чувствовала ничего.

Ни той боли, что они принесли, когда каждый из маленьких жителей начал вгрызаться зубами в вены, когда они облепили все свободные от одежды участки тела, трепеща маленькими крылышками, встряхивали сверкающими брюшками, проводя длинные изогнутые царапины вдоль рук, откуда мгновенно проступала кровь. На шее глубокими разрезами вырисовывался ошейник из густой, медной жидкости.

Она мерными рядами стекала в декольте, капала на пол, образуя маленькие лужицы, лилась из глаз, заменяя слезы, накапливалась во взбухших пальцах. Едкий аромат вихрился в воздухе, смешивая отзвуки светлячков с кроваво-алым ароматом, витающим в воздухе.

Помещение озарилось светом, насекомые застыли на месте, наблюдая за струями, а затем осторожно приземлились около них. Подобно яду, кровь была на их вкус великолепна. Худое тело в неподвижности замерло на той же рухляди, что все стремилась назвать стулом. Хромовое платье окрасилось застывшими кровавыми разводами, кружева померкли, легкий шелк, струящийся по ногам, вымок изнутри.

Глаза были закрыты, а губы плотно сомкнуты в тонкую линию. Казалось, если убрать неточности, можно было бы представить девушку спящей, уставшей после вечернего виста, или же зачитавшуюся любовным романом, что высился коллекцией на ее прошлых полках.

Насытившись, светлячки отлетели от уменьшившейся лужицы и плавными движениями выпорхнули из окна, прикрыв за собой ставни.

Перед этим, однако, начертив два золотых символа на побелевших щеках неизвестными никому чернилами, словно светом из своих брюшков. И эти два странных знака так ярко отражались на трупе, что складывалось ощущение, будто бы огонь коснулся ее лица.

Над городом царила ночь под покровительством белой подруги, роняющей свое сияние на бледную кожу мертвеца. Она меркла с каждым мгновением, жизнь иссякала и пропадала сквозь фибры души. Желтые локоны, задорно сверкающие в лучах солнца, отливали мрачным серебром.

Утром же, едва луну сменял ее вечный сосед солнце, символы зажигались ярче, вертелись и кружились, оживая под теплыми волнами восходящего неба. Бежали по лицу, образуя маску из света, проникали в вены, заставляя циркулировать кровь, исчезать поразительные взгляду раны и шрамы.

На тысячу и первую ночь она открывала новую страницу.


End file.
